As Time Goes On
by LilyJamesLuv
Summary: Lily's life is a tragedy and has noone left to love, but what happens when she finds a boy who has loved her for all these years? Can she love him back? Please R
1. The Potters Move In

HEY GUYS

I know this is short but i promise the others will be longer.

I'm a thirteen year old girl who loves LILY AND JAMES. So if i get uptill ten reviews ill post the next chapter and il think you guys like my story

Thanks++++++++++++

* * *

'WAKE UP FREAK' Petunia roared.

Ahhhh. The sweet wakeup call from my sweet sister.

"HURRY UP!" Petunia shrieked.

It was Petunia's wedding in a few weeks and unfortunately i was one of the bridesmaids, that meant that I, Lily Mary Evans, had to go to a dress fitting with Petunias many other prissy friends.

But the sad part was, she was getting married to a Whale! His name was Vernon, but I called him Vermin.

I know, my life sucks. I'm an average girl with Emerald eyes and Red flaming curly hair.

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOD! GET DOWN HERE!"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and start my 7th year.

I love the food, the professors, the dorms, my friends..But I just can't tolerate the Marauders, especially James Harold Potter.

Potter has made my life miserable in every single way possible. I am just a nice simple girl who studies hard and tries to keep her friends out of trouble, but Potter has made me miserable in every way. The girls hate me because they think I'm torturing him by rejecting him. Well think about how tortured i feel! None of the boys ask me out and the only ones that have the nerve to get attacked by the Marauder and Potter.

That's why you could understand why I almost screamed when i saw our new next door neighbors. The Potters.

"Oh. Hey Lily!" Potter exclaimed. "Wow. What a surprise to see you here!" 'Surprise my arse' I thought. "I didn't know you lived here!" 'Of course you did you prick' i thought again.

I muster up all the courage to look potter in the eyes, but when I look up see him looking at my chest. BHAMM! I suddenly realized, I wasn't wearing a bra!


	2. SURPRISE!

HEY

SINCE NO ONE REVIEWED! I"m all sad now :(

*SOB*

OH WELL  
PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if my story is good enough.

Thanks

* * *

'Oh My God! It hasn't even been 5 minutes since potter moved next door, and he's humiliated me! I run upstairs, put on a bra and dash downstairs again.

"What do you want Potter?" I demand.

"Hey Lils!" someone yells. I slowly turn around just in time to see a big black blur topple on me!

"Sirius!" I yell. "What happened?" Sirius asked innocently. Then I tackle him in a big hug.

"Hey! I wanna be part of the hug too" whined another familiar voice."Ahhhhh! Remus!" I scream "You almost gave me a Heart Attack!" Then I give Remus a big hug to."Now my turn!" James yells."In your dreams lover boy" I retort. "But Remus and Sirius got hugs!" he whined."Um… Yeah because they are like my brothers!" I exclaim!

See, Remus and Sirius are like my older brothers. They always take care of me and protect me. You might be thinking why, well that's because I helped them a lot in their first year. I was the first to find out about Remus's Lycanthropy. I remember him being so scared but I stuck with him and I even found a potion that could make his transformation a lot less painful.

Sirius and I became friends in summer after the end of our first year. I remember getting letters from Sirius that were disguised as HELP! Letters. So after I had gotten those letters a few times now, I went to Grimmauld Place and disguised myself as a MAGICOOKIES seller. When the door opened, I found myself face to face with his mother, and I stunned her and her husband. I was really scared but I looked around for Sirius and found him on the floor of his room. His mother had used the Crucio Curse too many times for he young boy to handle. So I grabbed all his stuff and shrunk it down (impressive Right?) and I grabbed Sirius and took him to my house. There I tried to fix his cuts and burns as best as I could. When he came to conscience, he thanked me over and over again, before I dropped him off at James house.

So ever since then, they have taken it up on their shoulders to beat up any guy who breaks my heart. Heck! They even interrogate the guys who talk to me! I know, they are a bit overprotective, but they are so sweet. I love them.

But now Sirius and James were going to live here. So it as a win lose situation. "So, how was your break?" Remus asked. "Promise you won't freak out" I said, he nodded his head "well, Petunia and I had a play audition and I got the Part!". "That's amazing" Remus exclaimed!" Thanks! But 'Tuney didn't take it so well. She kinda came home really drunk and drove over me when she saw me" I said with a sigh."What The FUCK!" Remus and Sirius both exclaimed (Potter left to give us some time)" I am gonna kill that wench" cried Sirius while Remus was fluttering over me" Are you okay? Do you need anything? Can You Walk?" "Yes, No, and Yes" I said, "Relax Guys, I fixed myself up". "Oh Thank God, but I'm still gonna hurt-""FREAK!" 'Tuney cut off. "Get your stupid ass over here!" "Oh, that's it." Sirius runs up to her with his wand then suddenly Sirius was gone!


	3. Where Is HE!

Chapter 3

Sirius pov

'Ow these people have to get a comfortable place'

"Hello?" I called

"Hullo Sirius " I heard a familiar voice call

"Bellatrix!" i asked

"Yes and also the ministry" she replied

"Wait what going on?" I demanded

"Oh don't worry Sirius. Thanks to your wonderful father , we pulled you away from that muggle before you could hurt her!" said the minister.

"what did my father say?" I said threatingly. " ohhhhh he just said that you were a bit deranged and we should keep a close eye on you." he said cautiously. "that's it!" I roared "I will not be kept here like an animal on my father's order! Let me go!".

"Let him go" said Bellatrix "I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone". ' I always knew I lives aunt Bellatrix the best! '

I quickly apparated back to Lily's house.

Lily's pov

' Where the hell was Sirius?'

" petunia! It's all you fault why do u have to be such a bitch" I yelled at her while Remus and James run in their house, not wanting to be part of the fight. I marched up to her and screamed in her face" you have always been jealous of me haven't you? Well go get a life!". Smack smack thump. I was getting beat up by my own sister! She slapped me hard on my face! I was so mad. Tears of sadness fell from my face. I called for Remus and ran into him. He said something to James and I heard Sirius pop and I ran to Sirius. I asked him to take me to hogsmeade. Sirius then again yelled something to Remus and turned on his heel.

And all during that my sister foul mouthed me untill I could hear no more.


	4. WHAT HAPPENED?

James POV

I had just witnessed lily crying

That never happens!

Even when I turned her hair blue for a week then I stole her work from her and she got detention for not handing in her work.

Wow. Just wow.

Lily's pov

Sirius apparated us to the shrieking shack

I didn't mind to be honest

When Sirius hugged me I burst out crying.

I tell him everything from petunia to my mom dying, after I while I start to sweat cause of the heat

He tried to take of my sweater and I said "I'm really cold right now.". He got suspicious. " Lily." he said in a warning tone " Why aren't you taking of your sweater?" 'oh oh. this isn't good' Sirius took of my sweater and gasps. I have whip marks bruises and scars all over my body. He makes me take over my shirt and pants ( not the perverted way!) and stares at me. " Lily." he said slowly " Who did this to you?"

I was scared to answer.

Sirius was getting angry and I had no idea what to do!'

" Lily! Pray tell me or I will force it out of you!" he demanded.

I suddenly burst into tears. " Lily please tell me " he begged

I was really scared. Sirius walks to the side and says something in a mirror. I recognize it as the Mirror he uses to talk to James .After a minute, Remus apparatus in the shack. Remus runs over to me and gasps. He starts to examine me and whispers" Lily, please tell me" I say only one word" DAD".


	5. NOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 5

PLEASE REVIEW, CAUSE IF U DONT I WILL STOP THE STORY... AND THANKS FOR ALL THE ALERTS ;)

WARNING:RAPE AND OTHER M RATED SCENES

* flashback*

I came home after the funeral but my dad was already there. " lily " he rasps " come over here. I don't like that. Ice it scared me. Part of me old me o run to run while the other part said that he would catch me. So I went to him and I saw him drunk on his bed. I said" yes daddy?" he said" lily u look pretty tonight. Come here. " I cautiously went to him then suddenly he pushed me on the bed and said" lily this will hurt. ALOT!" then he slammed his mouth against

Mine and stuck his tounge in my mouth! I shoved him and started to scream. He slapped me, hard and and said" make another noise and I'll kill u, just like ur mother". I was so scared he continued to forcably kiss me and was groping my chest. He grabbed one of my breast and squeezed really hard I muffled a scream. He tore at my black shirt and ripped of my bra. I felt so naked and disgusted in front of my father. He bought his mouth to my one of my breast whie squeezing and pinching the other. I let out the scream I had been holding for a long time and he bit my nipple ferociously. It hurt sooooo much tears started falling out of my eyes. Then he tore my black skirt and panties off. I got scared. He knew l was a virgin. He said" don't move". I did as I was told but I shifted a bit when he got of the bed. He said " didn't I Telly not to move. Now I have to teach you what happens to bad girls like u". He took his shirt off and his belt then he whipped me. He whipped me untill I screamed and fears fell on my cheeks I curled up in a ball but he yelled" NO! Spread your arms and legs out. NOW!" I did as I was told and he kept whipping me n my breast, my legs, my arms, Nd even my private. I had never felt so violated in my life. Then he took out a silver knife and started making I cessions in my body. He cut my legs, my arms and made a heart cut on my nipple. Then he shipped the knife from my jaw to collarbone. I shrieked. I had never hurt so bad. Then he pulled of his pants and underwear and plunged roughly into me! I screamed like I never screamed before. He punched my nose. I felt it cack and blood started pouring down my face. Then he kept slamming into me and groaned when he released himself in me. Thank god he wore a condom or else I would be pregnant with my dads child. And when was done he kicked me in my stomache an said" you little whore. You would sleep with anyone. Don't tell anyone or else I'll kill u. ". Then he left and I was left alone in his bed crying and in pain. Over the course of summer he did it 5 more times each more painful then the last.

*flashback end*

Lily's pov

I ended with tears streaming down my face. Sirius looked furious and Remuss eyes we're shiny

" don't worry lily" Sirius said " we won't tell anyone. But u should have told us!" with that said Remus cried" Sirius lets go and teach that bastard what happens when someone messes with our baby sis.


End file.
